


The Invitation

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-11
Updated: 2005-01-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin has to do a project for one of his classes.  Will Brian's reaction surprise him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin sat in front of the computer, his mind going in a million different directions. His latest assignment for a PIFA class was to create a wedding invitation. It had to be an original design and the name of himself and his partner were to be featured in the invitation. Justin shook his head as he continued with the design he had finally settled on.

Justin looked at the clock what seemed like hours later, but in reality was only about 40 minutes. He knew Brian would be home soon and he wanted to have the whole project mapped out and saved before Brian had a chance to see it. He had finally finished and saved it when the loft door slid open. Justin was about to close out the document when Gus came running in. 

"Jussin!" Mini-Brian cried excitedly.

Justin grinned and held out his arms for Gus. "Hey, buddy! What are you doing here?"

"Mama and Mommy was yelling really lowd and Daddy said I could come home with him." Gus frowned at this bit of news.

Justin raised an eyebrow and Brian just shook his head, letting Justin know he would tell him later. Justin nodded and stood up, making his way over to Brian and kissing him passionately. Brian smiled and dropped a kiss on Justin's neck. 

"What's for supper? Sonny Boy and I are hungry." Brian said with a grin on his way to the bedroom to change.

"Oh, shit." Said Justin, realizing that he had been too caught up in his project to start supper. "I was working on a project. I'll call for take out." 

Justin rummaged in the drawer that had all the take out menu's in them and pulled out one for the Thai place down the street. He ordered their usual then went to settle Gus in front of the TV with his newest favorite video "The Yellow Submarine", something he had picked up from Justin.

"Hey, Justin!" Called Brian from across the room. He had changed into his usual jeans and black wifebeater, leaving the top button of his jeans undone. "What is this on the computer, Sunshine?" He asked, trying not to panic at the sight of his and Justin's names on a wedding invitation.

Justin groaned as he remembered that he hadn't closed out the document when Brian had gotten home with Gus. 

"It's a project for school. The one I was working on before you got home." Justin looked at Brian trying to guage his reaction.

"Nice artwork, Sunshine." Was Brian's only comment.

 

It was a couple months later and Justin had pretty much forgotten about the invitation, at least until he had gotten the project back and had gotten an A on it. The last couple months had been busy to say the least. Lindsey and Melanie had broken up after the birth of Jenny Rebecca, then Mel had been killed in a freak car accident. Lindsey, feeling guilty, had asked Brian and Justin to take Gus and had taken off for Europe. Justin shook his head, remembering Brian's temper tantrum over that one. Now, it was the 3 of them at the loft and things had begun to take on a strangely domestic quality, something that Justin had slowly seen Brian adjusting to.

Justin stepped out of PIFA and shivered at the cold weather. It was Valentine's Day, and as usual, Justin expected nothing from his lover. It was just how Brian was. Taking the bus, Justin was soon back at the loft, grateful that he didn't have a shift at the diner that day. Justin walked into the loft and was about to take his coat off when he saw the table graced with candles, a linen table cloth, and good china plates.

Knowing it was silly, Justin couldn't help the happy tears that welled up in his eyes. Brian walked out of the kitchen and smiled at the sight of Justin. "Allergies, Sunshsine?" He asked. Justin just nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

After supper was finished, Justin sat back, grinning his sunshine smile. It was then that he remembered the wedding invitation project. He started to get up, when Brian stopped him. 

"Just a minute, Sunshine. I want to ask you something." 

Justin saw the way Brian was fidgeting and was surprised to see it. Brian Kinney didn't fidget. Justin sat back down and looked at Brian, waiting to see what he had to say.

"I've been thinking, Sunshine and I think it's time we take this partnership to the next level. Gus needs both of us, and well, I need you too. What I'm asking is, Sunshine, will you marry me?" Brian looked into Justin's bright blue eyes and saw the happiness mingled with surprise. 

"Brian! Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" Justin laughed happily and Brian found his arms filled with blond boy. "I love you, Brian." Said Justin, knowing he wouldn't hear the words back.

Brian looked into Justin's eyes and smiled. "I love you too, Sunshine."

Justin kissed Brian, snaking his tongue into Brian's mouth, kissing him passionately. Before they could get too carried away, Justin got off Brian's lap and retrieved his bag. He took out his carefully protected project. Returning to Brian's lap, he showed Brian the A he had received. "Think we could use these?"

Brian grinned as he held his partner. "Might as well. That and Gus is what made me realize how much I wanted to marry you."

Justin grinned and his allergies started again. Brian smacked his ass and made him stand. "C'mon, Sunshine. Let's take this celebration to the bedroom." Justin raced Brian to the bedroom, leaving the invitation laying forgotten on the table.


	2. The Invitation

The Next Morning--

Brian woke first and lay next to Justin, watching him sleep. Truth be told, this was one of Brian's favorite time of day. Just laying there, watching his Sunshine sleep. Brian smiled as he felt his dick twitch, at the sight of the tented sheet. Making his way under the cover, Brian was just about to go down on Justin when he heard Gus calling his name, along with Debbie's laughter. Brian groaned and kissed Justin's neck instead. 

"Time to get up, Sunshine. Gus is back and he brought 'Gramma Deb'."

Justin groaned and snuggled closer to Brian, trying his best to ignore the sound of Gus in the other room. Suddenly, Justin bolted upright and jumped out of bed. Brian laughed and wrinkled his nose. He should have known food would get Justin out of bed. Brian shook his head and laughed. 

"Ready to tell Gus and Debbie our news?" Asked Brian, smiling. 

Justin was about to respond when they both heard Debbie. "Brian, Sunshine, what the hell is this on the table?" She asked, waving the invitation.

"I think she already knows." Said Justin, climbing out of bed and pulling on some jeans and a sweatshirt. Justin kissed Brian and walked down to the kitchen. He started the coffee pot before turning his attention to Debbie. "It was a project for school, Deb. Now it's the original of our wedding invitations." Justin grinned as he watched Deb's eyes fill with tears and her face light up. 

"I'll be god-damned. The asshole finally did it." Said Deb, proudly. "Brian! Get your ass down here!" Deb grinned as Brian came down the stairs. She hugged him tightly. "I'm so proud of you."

Brian grinned. "Thanks, Mom." Replied Brian affectionately. "Hey, Sonny boy, come here."

Gus ran in the kitchen and threw himself into Brian's arms. "Daddy!"

"Hey, Sonny boy, I have something to tell you. Justin and I are getting married." Brian watched Gus carefully for his reaction. 

Gus broke out in a grin. "Yay! Does that mean your gonna be my Daddy too, Jussin?"

Justin grinned his Sunshine grin at the thought. "Yup, Gus. I'm going to be your Daddy too." Gus wiggled out of Brian's arms and ran to Justin. "I love you, Jussin." Justin picked him up and hugged him. "I love you too, Gussy."

Deb smiled. This was the way it should have been all along. "So, when are you telling everybody else?" She asked, silently meaning Michael.

Brian's smile faded, wondering how Mikey was going to react, even though he was happy with the Professor. Brian looked at Justin, wondering if they should go together or seperately to talk to Mikey. Not to mention Justin's mom. That was another story.

Justin looked over at Brian and knew what he was thinking. "I understand if you want to tell Michael by yourself, Bri."

Brian shook his head. "No. We're in this together from now on. We'll go together to tell him and your Mom. 

Justin smiled and hugged Brian. 

"Thanks for bringing over breakfast and for bringing Gus back over, Deb." Said Brian with another smile. 

Deb grinned. "Your welcome." She watched Justin go up the steps to the bedroom, then head for the bathroom to take a shower. "Don't hurt him this time, Brian."

Brian frowned at her words. "I'm not going to, Deb. I've learned my lesson." Brian looked at her for a long minute before deciding to tell her the secret he had been keeping to himself. "I haven't been tricking, Deb. No one. I'm done with that. I don't want anyone but Justin."

Deb's grin widened. "I'll be god damned. You're two for two today, you little shit. I'm proud of you, Brian. I always knew you'd find someone. I'm glad Justin is that someone."

"Me too, Deb. Me too."

 

Later on that day..............

"Hey, Mikey. Busy?" Asked Brian, walking in the door and kissing Mikey hello, Justin and Gus trailing behind him.

"No, it's been quiet today. I was just inventorying some old comics I got last weekend at a flea market. Hey, boy wonder. Hi, Gus."

"Hi, Michael." Said Justin, going over to the rack that held the Rage comic. "Looks like the new issue is selling well."

"Like hotcakes. I just put the new one out today." Michael said, then turned to Brian who was being unusually quiet. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We have some news, Mikey." Said Brian, hesitantly. Looking Michael in the eye, Brian finally blurted it out. "Justin and I are getting married."

Michael stood there, dumbfounded for a minute. "Holy shit. Brian Fucking Kinney, I don't do love, I don't do boyfriends, marriage is for hetero's and dykes, is getting married. And to the twink who wouldn't go away." Michael was grinning by this time. "Make him happy, Boy Wonder. As happy as I am with Ben."

Justin was relieved to say the least. "I plan on it."

"Plan on what?" Asked Ben walking in with Hunter trailing after him.

"Brian and Justin are tying the proverbial knot." Said Michael, kissing Ben hello.

Ben looked at them surprised. "Congratulations." He said. He was genuinely happy for his friends.

"Damn. I guess this really means no sex." Said Hunter, frowning.

"Find someone your own age." Retorted Justin, sick of Hunters come ons.

"Let's go, Gus, Sunshine. We're meeting your mother and Molly for lunch."

Justin nodded and grabbed Gus. "Say goodbye, Gus." Gus smiled and waved. "Goodbye, Gus." he giggled. Justin shook his head and walked out, arm in arm with Brian.

 

At Fiero's, an Italian restaurant.

"That is SO cool!" Squealed Molly, immediately thrilled with the idea of Brian and Justin getting married. 

Jennifer sat in her seat, momentarily stunned into silence. She knew Brian and Justin were together and were raising Gus since Lindsey had fled to Europe, but to hear that they were getting married floored her.

"Mom?" Asked Justin, knowing the look on her face.

"I'm happy for you both, Justin, I'm just surprised. I never expected you to get married."

"That's my fault, Jennifer. I never thought I'd ever get married. But Justin has changed my life and I love him with all my heart. I promise I'll never hurt him again."

Jennifer relaxed and smiled at Brian's words. "See that you don't. And that goes for you too, Justin." Said Jennifer, pointedly.

Justin nodded and looked at his watch. "Shit, Brian, we have to go. We're expected at Deb's. She wants us to tell Ted and Emmett when we get there. And I called Daph and asked her to come over. I'm sorry, Mom. I'll call you!" Justin pulled Brian out of the booth and they, along with Gus, quickly left.

Brian slid into the seat of the new Cadillac Escalade and turned to Justin. "Want to explain what that was all about, Sunshine. Deb isn't expecting us."

Justin closed his eyes and leaned back against the seat, closing his eyes, trying to stem the panic attack he felt coming on. 

"I saw my father in there at another table. He was with Chris Hobbs."

Brian's mouth fell open in shock as he pulled Justin to him.


End file.
